You, Me, and The Campfire
by DFR
Summary: A YAOI oneshot of Meta Knight & Knuckle Joe's father/Jecra. Dont read if you dont like yaoi or this pairing. Rated T for pashing. EDIT: Decided to turn it into a full love story, so there'll be more Chapters. Rating may change to M for character death.
1. Chapter 1

**A short yaoi of Meta Knight and Knuckle Joe's father/Jecra. The reason it's so short is I wrote it on the bus home from my job (i'm working temporarily ****at a childcare, tsk tsk...what would they say!) I dont know if this idea is original, it probably isn't. But, you know. I just thought they need the spotlight a bit. As I said, if you dont like the pairing, or dont support yaoi, don't read. Anywho, please enjoy!**

* * *

"We gonna do this every night?" Jecra chuckled walking over to the blue puffball making a fire. "Do what?" Meta Knight neutrally asked, not looking behind at his fellow Star Warrior. Jecra walked passed Meta Knight and sat across the other side of the freshly made fire. "You, me, and the campfire," he answered him.

"Till death do us part." Meta Knight replied. They laughed a little. The two sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"Jecra," Meta Knight finally spoke, "you were careless today. I'm not even going to tell you what you shouldn't…" Meta Knight's words were cut off short by, "Then don't! …I know."

The mood tensed.

More silence.

"You worried about me?" Jecra asked quietly. The knight looked down, blushing despite his mask. He hated to lie, especially if he were fooling his best friend. "Yes, I am" he spoke. Jecra didn't know whether to be flattered, or angry. It was if Meta Knight thought of him as a bad fighter.

The silence again, soft noises of the flickering fire was all to be heard.

"Jecra." He looked up; Meta Knight had caught his attention. "You're a powerful fighter, one of the best. You've must know this."

Upon hearing Meta Knight's statement, Jecra looked smug. He smiled and took off his mask, beginning to relax. Meta Knight watched Jecra's actions, to where he placed his mask, to his hands rubbing his tired eyes. Meta Knight found himself blushing again.

"Meta, you're mask," he said. "What about it?" Meta Knight asked in a neutral sense once again. "Relax a bit! Take it off, no ones around." Jecra replied.

Meta Knight briefly stared at him, before shaking his head gently as to say, "no." Jecra grinned at his friend. "I'll just have to take it off myself, wont I?" With that, he pounced onto Meta Knight, trying to remove his mask. Jecra laughed as they were being rolled around on the ground reluctantly by Meta Knight. "Argh! No! Don't be an idiot! Let me go!" he spoke loudly at Jecra.

They came to a sudden halt, mask in Jecra's hands, Meta Knight lying on top of him. Of course, Jecra had seen Meta Knight's face before, it was so petite; tall white eyes, constant pink blush marks and a tiny mouth. They gazed at each other before locking lips, eyes closed gently.

That was before their tongues wrestled with one another, harshly flustering both their faces. What seemed to be a quick and tender kiss turned into pure passion. Their eyebrows were raised – by a first glance looking at it could be perceived as pain, but as actually extreme pleasure. Meta Knight's vocal let out a moan through their mouths, and Jecra's hands were placed on Meta Knight's cheeks.

The two warriors deeply gasped for air as they finally broke apart, a string of saliva attached to their tongues. Jecra opened his eyes panting, to see Meta Knight doing the same. He quirkily smiled, Meta Knight smirked.

* * *

**Please review - Thanks for reading!**

**EDIT: I had a change of heart, i've decided to CONTINUE this fic. Planned for about 4 or 5 chapters. Garlude is introduced in the next Chapter, along with Sir Arthur, Sir Dagrato etc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to Chapter 2 of You, Me, and The Campfire! I'd like to credit Nica-angel for the nickname 'Mety,' thanks Nica-angel! Hope you dont mind me using it. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"_Jecra and I…we weren't always like this." _

"_When I first met Jecra, I saw him as childish. An infidel."_

"_Him and I were assigned to be partners here in the Galaxy Soldier Army, and after just our first mission, I saw his true charisma. He's courageous, can be rash, but has a warm personality."_

"_I didn't hold out long. Soon enough him and I were best of friends."_

"_We had developed a habit of leaving our campsite and fellow soldiers, to sit afar by ourselves. We'd talk for hours, even play tricks on our other friends as they'd fallen asleep."_

"_This went on for a long time."_

"_But lately, Jecra and I have shown open feelings for each other."_

Meta Knight awoke from his tent at 6:00 am. The Star Warrior always slept with his Armour on; because danger is always a stone throw away. But that night, he was maskless. He knew why. His thoughts began to wander before actually getting up. He was thinking about his previous night with Jecra, the tension, the stares, and the kiss.

"_I'd be lying to myself if I said it was unexpected," _

Meta Knight closed his still sleepy eyes and thought some more.

"…Desire him," he accidentally said out loud. His eyes widened as he covered his small mouth with his hand, blushing even more than he already was. He shook his head and dug himself into his sleeping bag.

Meanwhile,

Jecra was already awake and raring to go. He had all his Armour on, mask and all, lightly bouncing up and down making punching actions in the air.

"What're you doing?" asked the finally ready Meta Knight walking into the scene. Jecra laughed and said, "I'm getting pumped! See look!" Jecra then punched a tree with his knuckles, before letting out a cry. Meta Knight tried not to laugh. "But you use a sword, Jecra." He reassured him.

Jecra turned his head to Meta Knight, fist still pressed onto the tree. If he weren't wearing his mask, he would probably be biting his lip in agony. Meta Knight chuckled, "Come on."

Today seemed like a quiet day for The Star Warriors, so it appeared breakfast was actually possible. Everyone sat around a few wooden picnic tables, sorting out the food to be eaten.

"Garlude," Jecra said, "mind if Mety and I sit over there?" he pointed to an empty table a little further away from the others. "Why're you asking me? Do what you want to, we've got to live it up Jecra." She replied.

Jecra grinned and nodded at her, grabbing Meta Knight by the arm and running over to the spare table with some food. _"Mety? Jecra has a pet name for Meta Knight? Did I miss something here?" _Garlude giggled to herself.

Meta Knight looked at Jecra who had taken off his mask to eat. "Come on, really!" Jecra said suddenly. Meta Knight flinched a bit. "Uh…what is it?" he asked. "Gee I dunno just the physics of having something covering your mouth to consume food. Teach me how to do it!" Jecra joked. "I'm not taking off my mask. I'll eat later." He said.

Despite Meta Knight's statement, Jecra smiled.

_"What's he smiling about? Stop smiling…it's making me want to…"_

Meanwhile, curious why Jecra and Meta Knight always sit alone, Garlude decided to give the other Star Warriors she was sitting with the slip, and spied on them.

Meta Knight removed his mask and kissed Jecra just off the side of his lips. It wasn't done quickly, so Jecra saw it coming. Jecra's cheeks turned a dark shade of pink. "…" Garlude paused at what she had just seen. "I… think I'll just discard what I saw, and cut down on coffee." She said to herself.

"_Today was too quiet. I'm beginning to worry."_

"_Jecra, he says I'm being paranoid. Garlude…she seems like she's about to laugh every time she looks at me."_

"_In a few days we'll be infiltrating Kirisakin's lair to gain some sacred sword called Galaxia. Big deal…it's probably nothing compared to Jec…"_

"_I… don't know what I'm saying anymore" _

Afternoon came; the area The Star Warriors were staying at is still peaceful. Garlude was in her tent, probably writing in a journal. Sir Arthur, Sir Dagrato, Sir Falspar, and Sir Noustrat where playing some form of the game, 'Chinese Whispers.' Meta Knight and Jecra were also in a tent, Jecra's.

Meta Knight was sitting on Jecra's thick sleeping bag, and Jecra had just walked in from getting some water from outside. Meta Knight's eyes shifted over to Jecra's alarm clock, to see what time it was. 5:32 pm. His gaze was on the clock's hands; he watched them move every second. Jecra looked at his clock, then Meta Knight. "The sky's really pretty, Meta Knight." he said. The puffball Knight looked up. "Oh, is it? Sunset, right? Let's sit outside then." he replied Jecra.

They walked out of the tent at the same time, Meta Knight looked up and gasped in awe. Soft yellow where the sun was setting, spreading to a warm orange, and higher, a red filled with passion. The highest point of the sky, right above them - a light then darker blue, small stars shimmering happily.

Jecra looked down, beaming with pride at Meta Knight. "It's so...incredible..." Meta Knight said, looking beside him to Jecra. "Jecra, perhaps now...maybe...maybe this is the right time I should tell you something important...to me." he said quietly. Jecra looked a bit puzzled, "Oh? Okay, fire away!" said he.

Meta Knight turned to him and nodded. The pink blushes on his blue cheeks grew somewhat red. "I've fallen in love with you, Jecra." he confessed.

_"I'd wonder if what I said was the right thing,"_

_"But regret is far from my intentions. I know that we must live everyday to the fullest, not missing any opportunities. Because one day...I might not be here."_

Jecra's heart felt as if there where large and colorful fireworks bursting inside it, he couldn't contain the affection he suddenly felt toward his best friend. He hugged Meta Knight tightly, tears dwelling in his eyes. "Jec...ra?" Meta Knight asked, concerned. "Meta Knight...I..I love you too...!"

Meta Knight couldn't help but smile and embrace Jecra back.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please tell me if it's still too short for a decent chapter, i'm used to writing little oneshots. Thank you! The next chapter way take a bit, i'm doing volunteer work at the moment you see. I'll be scanning some of my Meta Knight x Jecra pictures onto DevianART soon, so check my profile once in a while for the link. Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3 of You, Me, and The Campfire. Rated M for character death. As much as I'd like writing a sex scene for this story, it's impossible for characters like Kirby and Meta Knight to do such thing. If anyone has an idea of how they can do it, please let me know and i'll use that, crediting your wonderful thoughts. Enjoy the MKxJecraness!**

* * *

**Night time at the Star Warrior's base.**

_"Tonight's the night Garlude and I retrieve Galaxia."_

_"She's really serious about this mission. I, on the other hand, have a bad feeling about it."_

_"Jecra's starting to feel a bit uptight now, too."_

_"Somehow...I'm nervous"_

"Meta Knight, are you set?" Garlude asked the Knight who was sharpening his plain sword. "...Yes," he said. "No, don't go yet!!" Jecra yelled appearing from behind a tent quickly. They were startled. "Jecra! ...You know what we must do." she told him. Jecra stared at her, then looked down to Meta Knight. "Yeah, I know."

"Well, then." Garlude announced, "we're leaving! If we are to die, hold us close for eternity! Cherish our souls, the proud Star Warriors!"

Jecra miserably nodded. Garlude shot a glare at him as to say, "brighten up!" He tried.

She turned and started walking away, Meta Knight not far behind. He looked back at Jecra, he was waving. There was still a possibility they wouldn't die, but somehow Meta Knight began to feel spiritless. "...Wait," Meta Knight said, "Garlude...wait. Please."

She stopped in her tracks before asking, "what is it? Are you afraid?"

Meta Knight shook his head. "Let me stay with Jecra...just a little longer." Jecra's eyes lighted up. Normally Garlude wouldn't be able to believe her ears at Meta Knight's sometimes-strange words, but this time, this time was different. She nodded and said, "yes."

"But I'm only giving you 15 minutes, Meta Knight. This is a very important job." she told him. "Understood."

She walked back to base and told everyone the delay. Meta Knight and Jecra were at Meta Knight's tent. "Phew! Close one, eh?" Jecra sighed. Meta Knight looked slightly sidetracked. "Oh...do you feel guilty, Mety?" he asked. Meta Knight took off his mask and looked Jecra straight in the eyes. He was taken back. He started to laugh, "I know, I know! You're cute!"

Meta Knight couldn't resist smiling and laughing a bit too. "No, that's not it!" he said, finishing his laugh. Jecra raised and eyebrow and grinned, removing his own mask, "I get it now" he said. They moved together and kissed, Jecra slipped in his tongue. Meta Knight began to join in with intensive elements. They broke apart for air, and then came together once again, kissing passionately.

They gently toppled over onto the soft sleeping bag, still kissing each other. The two appeared to be infatuated by each other, they began to make noises between kisses that sounded something like, "aah" or "nn."

Just before the undressing of clothing happened, Garlude walked in. Meta Knight and Jecra's faces were absolutely beet red, Jecra's hair was messier than it already was, Meta Knight's cape was crinkled, and of course, the pair were maskless. "...Priceless," she said before taking a picture and laughing. _"She has a camera?" _Jecra asked himself in his mind.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we're leaving," she said. "Uh...uh...yes! We are. L-let's go." Meta Knight stammered as he frantically looked for his mask and tried to un-crinkle his cape.

**Later, it was now passed Midnight.**

"Goodbye, Jecra. Don't go through my stuff when I'm away...um. Don't go through my stuff at all." Garlude told him. "Geez! Course I wont...!" he replied rubbing the back of his neck. "Meta Knight, we're off." "Yes, I'm ready."

Meta Knight looked at Jecra and nodded. Jecra nodded back, they walked away. "Don't...don't die out there!! Okay!?" he called out to them. Garlude lifted a hand to say, "see ya."

* * *

Meta Knight and Garlude arrived at their destination, Kirisakin's lair. Meta Knight was now in battle mode, all too serious. "I see it. It's quite large, Garlude." he whispered. "Is it guarding Galaxia as told?" she asked. Meta Knight moved the slightest bit closer, and looked around the beast, "yes" he replied.

"When I give command, you take the sword," Garlude said pointing. Meta Knight just stared at her. "What'll you do? You don't plan to be a diversion, do you?"

"No, not a diversion."

_"What is she talking about? I wont allow this..."_

"Garlude...what do you..."

"Meta Knight, go!!" she yelled. That was the command, it was now or never. With too many thoughts running through his mind, he didn't have the mental, or physical time to ask what her plan was. He jumped up high, swerved around the beast as it awoke. Garlude ran at full speed to Kirisakin, repetitively clashing her sword with its claws. "Ugh..!" she cried, falling backward. "Garlude!" Meta Knight called back. "Quiet! The sword! Get it, now!"

Meta Knight turned forward and picked up Galaxia, it's mysterious power engulfing into him. Garlude had gotten back up, but Kirisakin had penetrated her skin right through, with her last action, she sliced the beast in half, when it was looking back at the missing sword.

Garlude collapsed to the ground, her hand placed on her bleeding chest. "Garlude..! Garlude!!" he called to her. She opened one eye, "M-Meta Knight...now you..have that sword...you're power, its..complete..." Meta Knight looked traumatized, he began running to her side.

"Stop! Meta..Knight...that sword..Galaxia, treasure it...and...Meta Knight,"

"G-Garlude! Don't speak, I'll carry you..!"

"...J..Jecra...I know..he's important to you...look..a..after him...for m..."

"Garlude...!! GARLUDE!!" he cried. Meta Knight clenched his new sword, and stood in deadly silence. He had no choice but turn around, and leave his fallen friend.

* * *

Back at the camp, Jecra was pacing nervously. _"Wait! What am I doing? I'm not anxious Jecra the 3rd..! I'm courageous Jecra the 1st!"_ He told himself.

In the early morning distance, a single figure emerged. "Meta Knight..? Meta Knight!!" he yelled and ran over to him. "Meta Knight I was so worried but then I told myself I wasn't Jecra the 3rd I was..."

Meta Knight, his yellow tinted eyes were pale. He was dragging Galaxia effortlessly behind him. It struck Jecra. Garlude had died.

"...No..." he muttered. Jecra closed his eyes and hung his head miserably. "So she was...not planning to be a diversion...it was.." Meta Knight mumbled, "a sacrifice." Jecra's eyes widened, he looked at Meta Knight. He looked up to Jecra with determination and said, "Jecra...this sword, Galaxia, completes my power. This is what Garlude said."

"She also said to cherish her soul if she were...to die," Jecra said. Meta Knight nodded gently. "Star Warriors...even in death...we live on...! That's what we are, Jecra! She will live on!" he said, raising Galaxia, the memento of Garlude, to the sun rising sky.

* * *

**Had some spare time after all, so what better to do but write another Chapter of You, Me, and The Campfire. So farewell Garlude, but not Goodbye! Star Warriors live on. This leaves 2 more Chapters until completion. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**You, Me, and The Campfire Chapter 4. Jokes in this Chapter, fluffy moments and serious danger. Maybe I should rate this M? Anyone? **

* * *

_"A week ago one of our best warriors, and best friends, perished."_

_"But we're trying not to be discouraged."_

_"Garlude wouldn't want that."_

"J-J-J-Jecraaaaaa," Jecra sang to himself, "you've got the skills...you've got the looks, and you've got Mety's heaaaaart!" With that ending note, he flung his fork into the ceiling. Unforntunatly it still had food on it, which landed onto Meta Knight's head.

"...Sorry."

"Never mind, Jecra. But...just what is the food substance that has splattered on my head?" he asked.

"Oh, it's," Jecra looked onto his plate to see what he was actually eating. "Some kind of salad. With cheese," he said. Meta Knight took a wipe and cleaned it off.

_"In the past week, things have livened up. Demon beasts appear more often."_

_"But with Galaxia, I feel my power increasing."_

_"And Jecra, he's the same as always. Or should I say, 'we' are the same as always."_

Before Jecra could start to sing another off-key note, an alarm sounded. "Warriors, we're being attacked from within the command center, proceed to the front lines," said Sir Arthur over the intercom.

"Let's go." Meta Knight said.

"But I haven't finished my salad! I need my fiber!" Jecra whined to him. Meta Knight grabbed Jecra's arm and ran along with him. "Nooo! FIBER!" he called out.

Meta Knight and Jecra ran quickly to the command center, which was lit aflame. "Damn! What happened here?" Jecra asked Sir Arthur. "Nothing," he replied. Jecra and Meta Knight were dumbfounded. "Arthur! The station is burning! How can you say nothing?" asked Meta Knight stepping forward. Sir Arthur then pressed a button, and the flaming effects disappeared.

"It was a drill Sir Jecra, Sir Meta Knight." he laughed. Jecra and Meta Knight looked at each other, looked back, then punched poor Sir Arthur. They nodded and left the scene. "Sir Jecra! Sir Meta Knight! It...it was a real drill! No joke! This stuff could really happen!! Blergh..." he said while on the floor. Sir Dagrato, Sir Falspar and Sir Noustrat laughed.

* * *

"Now I can get back to eating my salad." Jecra said, sitting down. "Jecra, you don't have to pull that act anymore. I know you don't fancy plain salad." Meta Knight said. Jecra's eyes bulged comically. "You...wha?! I didn't have to eat this infernal salad after all?!" he asked in Meta Knight's face.

Meta Knight lifted Jecra's mask slightly, and kissed his lips. "Nope," he replied. He then left to wash the dishes courteously.

Jecra blushed and got up, following Meta Knight. Jecra caught up and stood behind him, resting his head on Meta Knight's. He yawned. "When d'you think this stupid war will end, hey, Meta Knight?" he asked. Meta Knight stopped what he was doing and said, "I...I'm not sure. We can only be certain it's not gonna be easy..."

Jecra sighed and relaxed his head, causing it to slip off the top of Meta Knight's. Jecra's body fell down after his head as if it were the heaviest part of him. He landed on the floor with a thud. "...Ow," he whined. Meta Knight blinked a few times, as he paid attention to what just happened.

Meta Knight chuckled, "Jecra." He held out his hand to the silly guy on the floor. Jecra saw the opportunity and grabbed his hand, pulling Meta Knight in. "Hey, Meta Knight," he whispered, Meta Knight carefully listened, "how would like to go down with m.."

Whack!

"Double ow..." Jecra smiled despite the situation.

**Night**

Meta Knight and Jecra strayed to their usual place, alone by their campfire. "Jecra, tonight...there's something peaceful about it..." Meta Knight said. Jecra looked at him, then to the soft dark blue sky. "You're right. It's almost...magical, right?" he replied. Meta Knight nodded.

"Hey...we should make a vow," said Jecra. Meta Knight's gazed stayed at the sky. "A vow?"

"Yeah, a vow. You know, like...whenever we see a night like this, we'll think of each other. Sound good?"

Meta Knight's glowing eyes shifted to Jecra. "I'd like that," he said. They stared at each other for a few seconds, before they came together and hugged. The two stayed this way for most of the night, in each other's own safety.

_"I laugh more these days."_

_"And I know it's because of Jecra."_

_"He might just be the source of my sanity...but then again..."_

_"He could also be the cause of my insanity"_

Soon enough they found themselves dozing off. It wasn't a windy night, it was slightly nippy, but the strong fire in their hearts kept them warm. Jecra had been drooling on Meta Knight's head. A rustling sound was heard. Meta Knight, being the trained light sleeper he was, awoke. _"What's...that..."_

"Jecra, wake up," said Meta Knight shaking Jecra's arm. Jecra woke up in a panic, "Hm?? Anchors away?! Wait! Not yet!! Who..who's firing the cannons?!" Meta Knight gently slapped him. "Jecra! Stop dreaming! You're awake now...keep your voice down."

"What's happening? We being watched?" he asked, fully awake and finally aware. "I don't know. But there's something here," Meta Knight replied, grabbing Galaxia. Jecra reached for his sword and shield, when some huge demon appeared, roaring at them. "Damn!!" he cursed and picked up his weapons. Meta Knight slashed it in half.

"What the hell..? Meta Knight, there's more! Tell the others!" Jecra called. "It seems.." Meta Knight said while struggling to beat back another one, "they already have their hands full..."

"What?" Jecra looked over to the base, and saw the invasion. "D..Damnit!" he cursed again. "Jecra!...JECRA! BEHIND YOU!!" Meta Knight yelled at him. Jecra turned around swiftly, "Ugh...!!" the beast had stabbed his side. "Jecra!!" Meta Knight felt a large pang of worry in his mind, he physically trembled, unable to comprehend his lover had been injured.

"Jecra, Jecra! Can you move!" he called. "Ergh..barely! Don't worry about me, Meta Knight! Help Kill these bastards for ruining a such great moment!!"

"You were drooling on my head!" Meta Knight called to him.

The two Star Warriors were fighting back to back. Jecra laughed as he sword uppercut a beast.

_"Is...is it over?" _

_"Why is it so quiet?"_

Suddenly a pterodactyl like demon beast swooped down a jailed Jecra in its claws. _"Shit...shit!!"_ Jecra said to himself. "JECRA," Meta Knight cried, he ran up to it and tried slashing it, but the swift beast it was, it took to the sky. "**JECRA!!**"

"...No...!!" A horrible worm like beast emerged behind Meta Knight, "DAMN YOU!!" he yelled and slashed it powerfully. He turned back to see the beast and Jecra disappearing into the now blood red sky.

_"This...this cant be happening...not Jecra...anyone but...Jecra"_

Meta Knight knew their tragedy was now set in motion.

* * *

**Okay! I didn't mean it to turn into a bit of a tragedy/action or something...the next/last chapter will be full of bittersweet love, I assure you. I just wanted to do my take of Meta Knight's past, with a twist. The twist being he and Jecra are in love. Thank you for reading!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome to the last Chapter of You, Me, and The Campfire, Chapter 5! Not much else to say, so enjoy the last addition! **

* * *

It had been 3 days.

3 days with demon beasts, endlessly appearing.

3 days of blood red skies.

And 3 days,

Without Jecra.

* * *

"Meta Knight, focus!" Sir Falspar called to him, "you're open!"

Meta Knight's spirit was shaken. He knew he couldn't focus well on the battlefield, at this rate; he was in a life risking state. "Get a hold of yourself! We've lost half of our team, I know it's painful," Sir Arthur said as he and Meta Knight passed ways, each destroying a beast on opposite sides.

"You...you don't know how it feels!!" Meta Knight yelled at him. Everything seemed to slow down, the demon beasts stopped appearing. "What...did...you just say?" he asked. "I said...you don't know a damn about losing someone special to you...!!" Meta Knight replied with rage in his voice.

"Sir Meta Knight...I...we.."

"Enough! Fight!" He yelled.

Sir Noustrat looked behind him. "Jecra...? Jecra! Sir..Sir Meta Knight, everyone, over here!"

The remaining Star Warriors looked behind themselves, to see a figure - perfectly shaped as Jecra. "Sir Jecra, you're alive! Phew, oh man, Sir Meta Knight'll be able to focus now!" Sir Dagrato said. Meta Knight stared at Jecra, who was walking silently over to them. "Jecra...!!" Meta Knight's eyes stung, he felt like to crying out of joy.

Jecra just continued walking toward them, weapons ready. Meta Knight looked into Jecra's once cheerful and kind eyes. "Wait...No...that's...not.." Meta Knight's eye's widened, "everyone, he's...turned into a demon..!" he said.

"What?! You've gone mad, Sir Meta Knight!"

"I'm not crazy, his eyes! Pay attention to his eyes!"

They were a sharp, painful red; all that radiated from them was hatred. "Oh...shit." Sir Falspar rudely commented. Meta Knight tightly clenched his sword.

_"What...the hell is going on...?"_

_"Jecra...you've got to pull through...come on...Jecra...!!"_

"JECRA!!" he yelled out loud. Jecra lunged into the sky and attempted to stab Meta Knight from above. "No...!! Jecra, it's me!" Meta Knight called as he moved out the way of the aerial attack. Jecra growled evilly, running toward him in a berserk state.

"Jecra!! Don't you remember?!"

Of course, he didn't. "We fought evil together! All those times..!! All those times we talked! The times we laughed!! The times...! ...The times we kissed...!" Meta Knight lowered his head abruptly, this pain was too much.

Jecra swung his sword at Meta Knight, who dodged it, taking to the sky. "What about Garlude?! Don't you...don't you remember her?!" Meta Knight's efforts were hopeless. "Sir Meta Knight, stop this! He's Jecra no more!" Sir Arthur yelled at him from below.

"SHUT UP!"

The Warriors were shocked by Meta Knight's burst of anger. He continued to try and get through to Jecra. "Garlude...she!! She told us to remember her! We're the proud Star Warriors..!! JECRA, I...I won't allow you to forget us!!" With all Meta Knight's yelling out to Jecra, the pain grew more and more. The other Warriors began to feel it.

Unbearable.

One of them was going to die. That's the way it had to be, "Sir Meta Knight...It's...it's over. You must liberate him...from our painful world," said Sir Falspar. "No. No!! You're wrong...because...I..."

_"...He's...right,"_

Meta Knight ran at full speed to his possessed lover, Galaxia pointed straight for the kill, "JECRA, we have no choice..!! JECRA, I'M SORRY! I LOVE YOU!!"

Everything, it stopped. Sounds, movements, the baneful clouds, and breaths. Meta Knight's sword had pierced through Jecra's Armour, through his vital organs.

Jecra's blood.

Meta Knight's tears.

Jecra's eyes returned to normal, but now, half lifeless. "J...Jecra?" Meta Knight asked standing by his side. "Oh man...what...happened?" he asked. Meta Knight started to bawl tears. "W-what's the matter? Mety?"

"Jecra...you turned into a demon...and...I..."

"Meta Knight...all of that...its okay."

"Its not okay!! Jecra..! Its...not.."

"Hey, Meta Knight...I love you"

Meta Knight was shaking; he had never been more upset.

"Come on now...that's not like you..." Jecra said, voice starting to fade.

"Jecra!! You can't die! YOU CAN'T! We have so much left to do...so much to say..!!"

"Our vow...i'll always remember...you...too...okay?"

"Yes...yes, Jecra...of course I will...I love you..."

"I'll never forget you..." - they said at the same time.

"Rest," Meta Knight said his last words. Jecra had deceased living.

The remaining Star Warriors found themselves wrapped in the moment, shedding their own share of tears. "Sir Meta Knight..."

"Sir Arthur. I'm resigning." Meta Knight said standing up, looking over to them. "Sir Meta Knight..! But..." "Don't try and stop me. This is my decision."

"...Yes."

"Farewell, Sir Arthur, Sir Falspar, Sir Dagrato, Sir Noustrat...and everyone else, my friends. Farewell. Shall we meet again, and thank you...for the best days of my life."

* * *

**Modern Time - King Dedede's Castle.**

"Sir?" Blade Knight asked Meta Knight. He was looking at the sky, on a somewhat 'magical night'. "Sir, do you like nights like these?" Sword Knight asked him too. "It _is _nice and peaceful," said Blade Knight continuing talking, "yeah, no wind, just kinda nippy." Sword Knight said.

Meta Knight looked back at his two friends, he smiled under his mask, "yeah. Something like that."

* * *

**NOOO! I didn't mean it to turn out this short! Sorry...**

**Does anyone think I should change the genre from Romance/Friendship, to Romance/Tragedy? **

**But anyway, thank you all so much for reading my story! Jecra lives on in Meta Knight's heart. Too cheesy? Well, they'll always remember each other. **

**Thanks again for reading - please review!**

**You, Me and The Campfire, is now COMPLETE! Thanks!!**


End file.
